


Dog Breath

by Vonnelise



Series: The Full Moon [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, D/s tones, Deepthroating, Dog Jokes, F/M, Facials, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight fluff, Smut, Swallowing, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't get to do this often, so he takes advantage of this opportunity whenever it comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Breath

The sounds that are coming out of the couple's room should be illegal. At least sinful. Nava's on her knees in front of Collin, hands cuffed behind her back. 

The continuous slurps coming from Nava sucking on Collin's leaking head almost covers her husband's moans. Almost. 

Collin's head is thrown back with his mouth open as he shallowly thrusts into her mouth. 

"Take some more, Love," Collin breathes. Nava breathes in deeply before opening her mouth wider to take more of Collin's cock. 

The feeling of Nava's throat convulsing around his dick, has Collin thrusting his hips forward. Gagging noises quickly fill the air. 

"God, Nava. You need to do this more often. Your fucking MOUTH," the alpha growls. His hand snakes down to the back of his mate's head to take even more control. 

Tears start running down Nava's cheeks as her airways get cut off. Collin thankfully notices the decrease in his mate's heartbeat just in time. He loosens his grip and Nava slides his cock out of her mouth, silently coughing. 

"Just suck on the head and I'll do the rest," Collin moans as he strokes his long thick length. 

Nava opens her mouth a bit for her tongue to stick out and looks right into Collin's red eyes. The sight that Collin is taking in should have given him a heart attack. She puts her tongue right under the head as pre cum leaks steadily from the slit and she's right there to catch it. 

"Oh fuck," Collin throws his head back as he jacks himself faster. Moments later, Collin can feel Nava put her mouth back on him. 

"You really want my load, don't you?" The wolf asks. She literally hums her answer on him. It's a mystery that he hasn't came yet. 

Collin moves his head to look right down at his wife. "Look at me," he says. Collin can feel his orgasm right around the corner. Nava snaps her eyes right up to his. 

"Can't wait to paint your face. You know it's gonna be a lot, right? My heat is coming next week," he slurs. Collin sniffs the air and notices how Nava's cheeks redden. She's getting off on this, too. 

"Suck, Nava. Suck as hard as you can." Nava hollows her cheeks and adds even more suction to his length. And that's all he needs. 

Collin lets out a ribbon of curses as he spurts ribbons of cum into his wife's mouth. He pulls out when he's filled her mouth and releases the rest onto her face. 

He can't stop moaning, with the feeling of coming and the sight of his cum covering her face is just too much.  

And he was right. He's coming so much that the cum that is on her face, is starting to fall down her chin, onto her chest. 

When he's finally done spraying his mate with cum, Collin catches his breath as he looks down at Nava's cum covered face as she wipes it out of her eyes. 

He can see her still swallowing the load that he gave her as he wipes the cum from her cheek with his dick and thrusts into her mouth for her to suck it off. 

They repeat this: Collin wiping her face with his dick, and then letting Nava suck it clean. 

When her face is fairly clean, Collin helps her up and unlocks the cuffs. Nava slowly turns back to him, rubbing her wrists to get the blood flowing. 

But Collin can't control himself. He grabs her face and smashes their lips together. The kiss takes her by surprise, but Nava soon wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. 

He's one of a kind, Nava thinks. Not that many guys would kiss their girl after coming in their mouth. 

They soon separate to catch their breath (mainly Nava). "Cum breath," Collin mumbles jokingly. Nava grins and shoots back, "Dog breath." Collin rolls his eyes with amusement. 

"We're doing the dog jokes again, alright." "I love my cum breath, and you should love your dog breath," she says, serious.

Collin cocks an eyebrow. "You like having cum breath?" he asks. She nods her head happily. "I like having a part of you in me... And I like the taste." She says the last part in a whisper. Collin's gleaming now. 

"I know. I'm pretty tasty," he says proudly. Nava rolls her eyes and starts to walk in the direction of the bathroom. He follows her like a little puppy. A small smile crosses her face. 


End file.
